Together in Death
by mysticamethyst87
Summary: Sequel to 'A Year Ago Today'. Usagi's POV, happyish ending. Set sometime after Crystal Tokyo has been established. Warning, Shoujoai. ReiUsagi.


Summary: - Usagi POV. Its slightly fluffy with a hint of angst. A sequel to my fanfic 'A Year Ago Today'. Basically, if you read it, Rei died when they were sixteen, going on seventeen. This is set years later in Crystal Tokyo. Just read.

Pairing:-Usagi/Rei (Shoujo ai)

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. I am merely borrowing these characters, and I acknowledge that. Hey, if you think I made these characters up, what are you doing in the Sailor Moon section of this site?

Warning 1-Character death, although I think its portrayed in a positive light. Definitely makes a happy ending.

Warning 2-This contains Shoujo ai, very light, but if the concept bothers you, the please click that little back button in your browser window. Still here? Well, then, commence reading!

**Together in Death**

I am now one thousand five hundred years old. It's a ripe old age, high time for the event that is now about to take place. Oh yes, high time indeed. And do I fear it? No. In fact, although this may sound as if I have had no desire to live for a long time, I have been looking forward to this day for what seems like forever.

As I lie on my bed, under white sheets laced with gold thread, I smooth out the coverlets, letting my gaze drop down to my hands. They still look so smooth. It is surprising, considering my age. However, the same could be said for my face and indeed my entire body, apart from my hair, which has turned white as snow, and my spectacles, I look remarkably young. I suppose the power of my ginzuishou has given me immunity against the signs of aging other mortals endure.

Turning around, I realize it shall not be long now, the pain in my side slightly more acute than before. At this I smile slightly. The ache my heart has endured for so many years is lessening, and I feel an excitement and joy that I last felt when I was sixteen....it hasn't been in my heart since _that_ event,.

In a way, I am sad that I shall be leaving my mortal coil. My granddaughter, however, is more than ready to assume the duties which I passed on to her mother five hundred years ago. I think Chibi Chibi will inherit the powers as Queen to the House of Moon soon. I shall not be there...

Right now, they are both at my bedside, eyes downcast, filled with tears. They are desperately struggling against the truth, fighting the inevitable. I know first hand how futile denial is. Chibi Usa seems particularly heartbroken, bending over me, with her pink hair in disarray. I reach up, and gently place a hand on her face, just as I feel a tear splash onto mine. Isn't it strange how a relationship changes? I mean, she annoyed me so much when I was sixteen!

Sixteen...when I was still fully alive. My eyes start to close as memories flood over me, making me feel as if a warm woolen blanket has been wrapped around me, but I open them quickly, hearing a sob from above. Is this what it was like for _her_ all those years ago? I still have difficulties saying her name, and suffering the subsequent pain that ensues.

"Not _just_ yet" I rasp, the words once again sounding unbearably familiar.

Chibi Chibi's breath catches, and I realize that she has been forced to accept the inevitable, shaken out of denial,that she haslost hope of my recovery. I feel so sad for her, for none more than I can empathize with her. My experience seems to come from a completely different lifetime however, and at this thought I let out a tiny chuckle. Soon it will be.

"You…you'll be with grandpa soon…" she chokes out, and I smile. Only I know the true meaning behind that smile, though I think the scouts had guessed it. It appeared on my face whenever Endymion's name came up in conversation, a useful way to hide my grimace. I certainly hope I don't meet _him_ in the next dimension. After all I want to go to _heaven_ not _hell_.

How odd. Here in Crystal Tokyo, the man is revered as a saint, his death five hundred years ago only allowing him to insinuate himself deeper within their hearts. Neo King Endymion…bah! I for one, hope he burns in hell.

For every good trait he possessed there were at least ten bad, weak willed, coward, fickle, womanizer…need I continue? Really, my love for him died very early on, long before our marriage; indeed he had never truly possessed it. It was always reserved for her. The only way for this new world of harmony, however, was the alliance.

For the good of the world I lost so much…gave so much… The happiness of the world cloaking me, choking me with royal duties, etiquette, political endeavors, digging at the huge void already within me.

My mind leaps back to my coronation. Of course, my husband was there, but for all I noticed him; he might as well have not been. The memories that are important to me about that day are my friend's faces as I revived their planets and restored them as rulers. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

Notice my omission of Mars, for she was not there in person at my coronation, and the red planet would not be revived 'til my daughter and her senshi succeeded us. It was my heartache, yet, just as when I was seventeen, I could feel her all around me, her spirit warming the entire day. I knew she was watching, that she was proud of 'klutzy' Usagi, her odango atama.

How strange, that although she gave her life to aid the creation of this world, so few know her name. Only within the archives does the name of the valiant fire senshi appear, known to the topmost historians, although none know of our bond.

To the average man, however, she is a stranger, never even heard of. Yet, the same man will hold Neo King Endymion in the highest regard; know his age at death, date of coronation, place of birth. My heart cannot comprehend it. I can only suppose that to those whom did not experience her warmth and fire, her greatness is equally as unthinkable. For that fire warmed up your very heart, or at least mine. My heart has not been truly warm for a _long_ time now.

My vision of the room fades, but somehow I can see far more clearly than before. My heart races, as it feels an unfamiliar warmth spread through it, and my breath shortens in anticipation.

I'll see them all again…Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Michiru. Not Setsuna of course, the guardian of time is still alive. Oh and of course, the one I long for…

Suddenly, a brilliant white light fills the room, although, judging by Chibi Usa and Chibi Chibi's lack of reaction, only I can see it. Slowly, a figure emerges, those red high heels, the short sailor fuku, and, ah,there they are, finally, those violet eyes,cherry lips curled into a smileand that long, ebony black hair.

My love reaches out her hand towards me, and she speaks my name.

_"Usagi"_

I clasp her hand fiercely in mine, as our lips meet.

"_Rei"_

Just as my lips finish pronouncing the name, the white light envelops us, and I am completely whole once more. We are together in death.

* * *

Well, this story has been on my mind for a month, so I finally wrote it. Its not quite come out the way I intended, but still. Sorry if there has been excessive Mamoru bashing, but I really do hate that character. Anyhow, what with exams and everything, I have to go revise. Ja ne minna! 


End file.
